Mentirita Piadosa
by LadyMaccagno
Summary: – ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – dijo el rubio bromeando, con su típica sonrisa torcida, marcando su único, peculiar y adorable hoyuelo izquierdo. La frase causó que Emily se sonrojara a mares, algo que Tom apreciaba." 1er One-Shot. Fletcher/Byves. Disfuten! Giu;


_**Mentirita Piadosa**_

**_– By Giuli . Felton . Poynter;) _****_o Boxers Lover :D –_**

–_Oh, por favor. No me hagas esto, Fletcher.–_

– _¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? – _Cuestionó el joven rubio, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hasta una joven de un pelo azabache, acorralándola entre un bebedero del enorme patio de una de las tantas secundarias de Londres y su propio cuerpo.

Teniendo en cuenta que estaban en pleno Enero y hacía unas pocas horas había comenzado a nevar, además de que la joven solo llevaba como abrigo la chomba blanca y el sweater azul marino escolares, Tom Fletcher se despojó de su campera de polar azul y la colocó delicadamente sobre los hombros de su compañera de clases. Ella, totalmente sorprendida –y agradecida internamente–, lo observó detenidamente.

Estaba apoyado sobre su pierna derecha, mientras que a la izquierda la mantenía levemente flexionada, y como consecuencia, ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha; su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia la izquierda, una de sus manos la tenía dentro de un bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones grises, y la otra sosteniendo su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros; una de sus comisuras estaba torcida, en forma de sonrisa y sus intensos ojos marrones que la observaban de la misma manera.

Conclusión: algo se traía entre manos.

– _¿Mejor? –_ preguntó el rubio.

La joven fue sacada del hilo de sus pensamientos. _– ¿EH? OH… ¿Por el abrigo? Sí, gracias Fletcher. Pero no me ganarás con tus buenas acciones. –_ dijo perspicazmente la morena.

Lo veía tan sexy, ahí parado, en el medio del patio de la secundaria, siendo poco a poco tapado por una leve capa de fina nieve, abrigado solamente con el sweater azul marino y sus pantalones grises, su pelo tapándole toda su frente y cejas, y su...¿mochila de Shrek? Ok, eso era raro pero ella lo quería así, con sus pros y sus contras (de los cuales tenía en cantidad; por ejemplo, su capacidad para hacerla caer en su encanto y lograr casi todo lo que se proponía y en donde ella fuera partícipe). _– S-sé que tramas algo–_ siguió unos segundos después, tratando de sonar normal, luego de la observación que había hecho.

–_Me conoces bien, Byves–_ contestó sorprendido. Era obvio que tramaba algo. Pero esta vez, la joven estaba involucrada hasta la coronilla.

Él había notado que la morena lo observaba detenidamente, más no lo dudó cuando ella comenzó a morderse inconscientemente el labio inferior. Grave error. Adoraba ese pequeño gesto, ese insignificante detalle.

Era su turno. Una sola palabra. Hermosa. Con su falda escocesa 10 cm. por encima de la rodilla con medias bucaneras azul marino, su mochila negra con detalles en fucsia, 'MI campera' pensó contento y orgulloso de que la haya aceptado, sus blancas, suaves, pequeñas y delicadas manos dentro de los bolsillos de ésta, su 'horrible' –como ella decía– pelo azabache oscuro con unos bucles imperfectos y con volumen –'pero eso la hace más interesante' pensaba el rubio–, sus despampanantes ojos esmeralda, que le quitaban el aliento diariamente y sus labios, totalmente normales, pero a tal grado que le era casi imposible no abalanzarse en cualquier momento y lugar y besarla apasionadamente, como en un pasado hacía.

Eran totalmente diferentes, a un punto en el que eran el uno para el otro. Como dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen. Él, arrogante, guapo, sexy, rebelde, rompedor de reglas, dulce, encantador, una bomba mortal para cualquier chica. Y ella, inteligente, dulce, sensible, observadora, con carácter, normal pero linda. Pero lo que tenían en común –y bien pronunciado– eran lo testarudos que podían llegar a ser y que si se proponían algo, lo lograban costara lo que costara.

– _Bueno, entonces. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?_ – Preguntó Emily, ya preocupada porque hacía cinco minutos que había empezado la clase de Derechos Humanos –aunque sabía que lo más probable fuera que la profesora Hausberg llegara tarde, como era típico en ella–. Pero como Byves era una joven aplicada, no como el vago del rubio, llegaba hasta 10 minutos temprano a todas las clases –eso sí, se iba lo más rápido que su alrededor le permitía, tampoco era la sabelotodo-traga libros-ama estudios-Byves–

–_Neeecesito que me acompañes al salón de Informática del profesor Nannobites, nos busca–_ Lamentablemente para ella, compartía la mayoría de las clases con Fletcher.

– _¿Y para qué nos necesita? –_ preguntó la joven, pensativa y, obviamente, desconfiada.

– _Mi no saberrr… Sólo me dijo que nos necesitaba. Ahora_ –contestó el rubio, mientras se balanceaba impaciente sobre sus pies, que lentamente iban siendo tapados y humedecidos por la fría nieve.

– _Está bien. Vamos…–_ comentó Emily rendida. Palabra u orden de profesor, palabra u orden que cumplía.

Siempre le dio rabia que la gente los viera como 'la pareja ideal'. En especial después de haber terminado. Ni siquiera ella sabía por qué se había rendido ante él. Hasta diría que se había humillado al haber aceptado. Cuando pensaba en él, recordaba los momentos vividos y todo eso, no podía creer que le gustara tal papanatas, que no era feo, pero no le encontraba nada bueno… Pero cuando lo veía personalmente, algo en ella quemaba todos esos pensamientos y se derretía ante tal perfección.

'_Más bien, no perfección. Nadie es perfecto, si hablamos del interior. Porque si habláramos del exterior, seríamos todos perfectos por la simple razón de que todo ser humano tiene dos brazos, dos piernas, una nariz, etc.… ¿entiendes Byves? No es perfecto.'_ Pensó la joven. Pero, sin embargo, se derretía y no encontraba razón.

A todo esto, se dirigieron pesadamente –por la nieve– hacia el interior de la institución y se encaminaron al aula de Nannobites. Ya bajo techo, la morena se despojó de la campera del joven y la devolvió con cierta vergüenza, susurrando un pequeño 'gracias'. Cuando estaban a unos pasos de la puerta, notaron que las luces no estaban encendidas, algo que –a menos que fuera la profesora Blackbat– era raro. Los dos jóvenes acercaron simultáneamente una mano al pomo dorado, logrando así que la del rubio quede apoyada sobre la de la morena. Esta última quitó su mano rápidamente, pero el rubio, conocido también por tener unos de los mejores reflejos, logró atrapar la mano fugitiva.

– _Espera. –_ la frenó el rubio.

– _No, Tom… por favor…–_ suplicaba la joven, a punto de desmoronarse.

Él, al no poder contenerse más, tiró del brazo de la joven hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo; la abrazó para que no lograra irse y acercó su cara al cuello de la pelinegra. Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones del dulce perfume de la joven, disfrutando de la cercanía como si fuera lo más sagrado.

Por su parte, Emily estaba sorprendida, pero su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente estaban bloqueados por la necesidad de que el joven avanzara más. Cegada por la lujuria sorpresiva del momento, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, intentando que –literalmente– quedara su dulce olor impreso en el cuerpo de él y el varonil de Tom en el suyo; cerró sus verdes orbes e inclinó levemente su cabeza para darle más espacio al otro. Mientras disfrutaba el suave contacto de la nariz del rubio sobre su yugular, ella acariciaba con leves roces su fría nuca, provocando escalofríos en el joven y que los vellos de la zona se le erizaran.

Después de estar así unos largos segundos, dejó apoyar suavemente sus labios en el hueco debajo de la oreja, al final de la mandíbula. Desde ese punto, fue descendiendo lentamente en diagonal por la garganta, extasiándose con la suavidad de la pelinegra. Al llegar a la clavícula, levantó su rostro hasta estar a la altura del de Emily, la cual, al dejar de sentir los labios de Tom, abrió sus ojos.

– _¿Qué? ¿Esto? –_ dijo el rubio bromeando, con su típica sonrisa torcida, marcando su único, peculiar y adorable hoyuelo izquierdo. La frase causó que Emily se sonrojara a mares, algo que Tom apreciaba. _– Estaba muriendo… y creo que tú también lo necesitabas, ¿o me equivoco? – 'Duda: es bastante observador o yo demasiado obvia junto a él. ¡Dios, cómo me engaña! ¡Hasta mi propio cuerpo!' _Pensaba Emily mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del joven, para no mostrar su vergüenza.

El rubio levantó el rostro de la morena sosteniendo su barbilla _–Byves, debo confesarte que me vuelves loco. No hay momento en que no piense en ti. Y es preocupante, porque no te tengo a mi lado…te necesito…_– dijo, mientras fundía su castaña mirada –la cual brillaba de sinceridad y cariño– con la esmeralda de la joven –la cual recibía cada palabra y mirada con inmensa felicidad–

La pelinegra, inconscientemente, llevó su mano hacia el rostro del joven y la dejó reposando en su mejilla _– Yo… yo también. Yo también Thomas–_ e hizo algo que contradijo todo lo que en algún momento pensó, sobre que no lo amaba, que eran solo las hormonas de la adolescencia, que era un tonto superficial, etc.… Acercó rápidamente su rostro al sorprendido del rubio y apoyó sus labios sobre los de él.

Aunque él había tenido la misma idea, ella fue más rápida, pero eso no quitó que pusieran todo su amor en ese beso y demostraran que realmente se querían, a pesar de todas las diferencias y obstáculos.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado así, pegados al lado de la puerta de un aula vacía, mientras que las otras… _– ¡Srta. Byves! ¡Sr. Fletcher! ¿Pueden explicarme qué es esto? –_ Estaban tan compenetrados en su tarea, que no se dieron cuenta que la clase del aula contigua a la de Nannobites había finalizado y que los alumnos curiosos estaban a su alrededor, murmurando cosas como _'mira a quién se está tragando el rubiazo de ultimo año', 'lo veo y no lo creo: Byves, la alumna modelo haciendo obscenidades en el medio del pasillo. Y con uno de los chicos más solicitados del Instituto', 'qué suerte que tiene esa' _y todo tipo de cosas. No se dieron cuenta hasta que escucharon a la profesora Cepeu, que al escuchar murmullos, se acercó a ver qué ocurría.

Al escuchar la voz de la profesora, se separaron instantáneamente, quedando a un metro de distancia, aproximadamente, mientras se miraban de reojo y escuchaban avergonzados el sermón. En realidad no lo escuchaban, solo pensaban en lo dicho, lo hecho y el espectáculo que habían otorgado a menores.

De mal en peor, simultáneamente mientras Cepeu los sermoneaba, apareció Nannobites. Al ver la ronda de alumnos cerca de su aula y escuchar los gritos de Cepeu, apresuró su paso _– ¿Qué ocurre Amanda? ¿Algún inconveniente? ¿Una riña? –_ preguntó a su colega. Pero al ver a Byves y a Fletcher en medio de una ronda, sonrojados a más no poder y, he de admitir, los labios hinchados, comprendió todo al instante. _– ¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes metiendo sus narices donde no les importa? –_ recordó a los alumnos de tercer año. Éstos, conociendo la fama del profesor, se retiraron sin chistar, dejando solos a los dos profesores junto a los avergonzados. _–No te preocupes Amanda, de éstos me encargo yo; además son mis alumnos. – _comentó, y ésta se dirigió sin más a la sala de maestros.

–_Profesor, yo le…–_ comenzó a explicar Tom, pero fue interrumpido.

– _Un momento Sr. ¿Yo no le había dicho que se dirigiera a la sala de profesores? –_ Fletcher asintió y bajó su castaña mirada, temiendo mirar a la persona que tenía al lado –_Entonces, ¿por qué razón está aquí y haciendo cosas que no debe con su compañera? _– preguntó severamente, mirando a ambos.

–_Fue mi culpa. –_ Refutó la morena, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio, comprendiendo que le había mentido.

–_Espere Byves, lo hablaremos en el despacho de la directora. –_ le cortó el profesor – _De paso, mientras nos dirigimos hacia allí, les cuento porqué los había citado–_ se giró y comenzó a avanzar, seguido de los jóvenes.

–_Me mentiste, Thomas. –_ dijo Emily enojada en un susurro, para que solo la escuchara el rubio. Éste solo la miró entre avergonzado y divertido, escondiendo levemente su cabeza entre los hombros, levantando las cejas y haciendo su hermosa sonrisa torcida y marcando su adorable hoyuelo, en forma de disculpa.

– _Quería comentarles que hemos tomado una serie de medidas junto a los otros profesores. A los alumnos modelo, les asignaremos a los alumnos decadentes para que les den clases fuera del horario escolar sobre las materias en las que van mal. ¿Me explico? En mi materia no es el caso de ninguno de ustedes, pero a cada profesor se le ha asignado un grupo de alumnos para comunicarles. O sea, usted, Srta. Byves, deberá darle clases particulares al presente sobre tales y cuales materias. –_ Les explicaba Nannobites, mientras los jóvenes se sonreían, pensando en lo que harían y lo que no harían en esas clases particulares; y mientras sacaban coraje y excusas para hablar con la directora Shout, se tomaron de la mano…

**FIN.**

**–•–**

**Hola!!**

**Bueno, espero qe hayan disfrutado de la lectura de mi 1er fic terminado, porqe tengo la maldita costumbre de siempre dejarlos a medias :S**

**Mi nombre es Giuliana, pero me pueden decir Giuli o por mi nickname: Giuli . Felton . Poynter;) o Boxers Lover :)**

**Muchas gracias a los qe lo lean, les agradecería qe dejaran comentarios :D**

**Como verán poróximamente, amo a esta banda, McFLY, de dónde poviene mi qerido Tom Fletcher :D pero Emily Byves viene de mi (y la de mi prima Trini, a la qe qiero y extraño muchísimo) extraña mente...**

**Ya, les dejo saludos, y mucha suerte!!**

**Cheers!**

**^.^**

**Giuli . Felton . Poynter;)**

**Boxers Lover!**

**PD: seguramente creerán qe tengo el apellido Felton porqe lo amo o algo así, pero es sólo porqe en el 1er fic qe 'escribí' con mi prima sobre McFLY, Tommy Felton era nuestro hermanito menor y bueno... qedó así ^.^ Algún día lo pasaré de mi mente a la computadora...**


End file.
